Young Love
by YowithRenoYo
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto and falls in love. So He now faces the challange of wooing the young blonde boy. He has two weeks, is that enough? When Naruto leaves Sasuke's devistated. Years later Naruto returns and Sasuke once again continues to convence him.


**Disclaimer: **I'm only saying this once . . . I don't anything that I write about.

**By-the-way stuff:** Before I start anything I have to say that I've noticed that there are these weird short-hand stuff and I have no idea what they mean, like AU and whatever else there is. So can someone do a fellow fanfic. addict an amazingly awesome favor and tell whatever fanfic. vocab. That would be awesome! So without further adieu, unless I think of something else, here's another YowithRenoYo story!

'**Young Love'**

"Sasuke sweaty! Come down quick, they're here!" Sasuke groaned, he really didn't want to meet this royal family. Why did he have to meet them anyway? He had nothing to do with them. As Sasuke kept his agonized slow pace he prayed in his mind that they didn't have a daughter. Lord knows he needed more fangirls, Sasuke shuddered at the thought of those rabid fangirls.

Sasuke snapped out of his nightmare induced thoughts when his overly excited mother grabbed his arm and dragged him the rest of the way to wherever the place we were meeting the new guests.

"Come on Sasu-chan! They have a kid close to your age. Their staying here for two weeks." Oh great, not only is there going to be an annoying brat but an annoying brat who's staying for two weeks. Sasuke desperately prayed again that it wasn't a girl, he really didn't want to lock himself in his room for two weeks, I mean he didn't have enough food stashed away yet.

We finally reached the first floor of the house and mother proceeded to drag towards the patio in the back, I guessed my mother stashed them away to the courtyard. Before we reached the doorway that would lead to my most emanate doom my mother started fussing with my clothing. I raised an eyebrow in expectation. She only did this when something big happened. When she didn't immediately volunteer any kind of explanation I decided to start up the conversation.

"Mother, what's going on?" Although I'm only at the age of seven I take everything seriously and act all mature-like, after all, that's how my father wanted me to act. My mother had stopped her fixing of my clothing and let out an exasperated sigh, looking at her thoroughly since she dragged me half way through the mansion. She looked exhausted, like she had gone through the worst. She kneel down on her knees to look straight at me, she grabbed my arms, intending to state her mind.

Sasuke, listen to me. These people are really, really important to us. They own a really big company and your father has been planning to partner up with them. And they're really, really good friends of ours. They have a son who's close to your age, I hope you two will become good friends, too!" And Sasuke's mother lifted it at that and proceeded to drag her youngest son onto the patio where two people were talking to each other with mild amusement.

Once Sasuke got use to sunlight that came glaring down on him he noticed that one of the people on the patio was Sasuke's own father, who was currently in conversation with someone Sasuke didn't recognize. The second person was obviously female; she was tall, had a slim figure, and long flaming red hair that touched her hips.

At the sound of an opening door the two people shifted their attention towards Sasuke and his mother, leaving Sasuke to stand by himself under the searching of the strange red-haired women. As Sasuke returned the women's gaze he noticed the women's eyes were an amethyst color. Sasuke thought this different, he had never seen anyone had abnormal eye color except for his brother, which reminded him: Where the hell was his brother, and why was he not here being tortured like Sasuke was?

"Hello Sasuke, you've grown a lot." The amethyst-eyed, red-haired women greeted Sasuke. At this greeting Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he was still unwilling to response or say anything for that matter. Sasuke's mother noticed this and thought at once that she wasn't going to have any of that.

"Sasuke, Kushina Uzumaki is the wife of your father's friend, who's in charge of that big company I told you about." Sasuke absently nodded his head. He didn't bother asking into it any further, not like he cared. Sasuke boredly scanned the patio, beside himself, his mother and father, and the red-haired guest there was no one else on the shaded cement. As if knowing what Sasuke was looking for, Mrs. Kushina took hold of Sasuke and gently pushed him further into the enclosed garden.

"Go ahead Sasuke, my husband and son are playing in the garden somewhere. Why don't' you find them and play too?" Mrs. Kushina gave Sasuke a smile, but Sasuke understood the hidden message; go play, hurt my son and you'll never sleep again. So Sasuke obediently walked off further into the garden.

Sasuke had reached the spouting fountain that was placed in the middle of the garden. Sasuke didn't care much about the outside, it was boring, what could you possible do out here that couldn't be done inside? Before Sasuke could disregard whatever answer he could think up, his brooding thoughts were interrupted by a child-like laugh. Sasuke immediately brought his head from glaring at the ground to glaring up at. . .a cute little angel. Previously mentioned angel once again let out an excited laugh as the little boy ran up to the slightly gaping Uchiha.

While the chibi angel approached the half-stunned, half-awed Sasuke, he briefly wondered if his mother had bought a new statue for her garden. But statues didn't laugh, and they didn't laugh at you. . .wait, laugh at you? He was laughing at me? Sasuke's Uchiha-ness suddenly kicked in and Sasuke snorted at the chibi angel.

"What are you laughing at?" The laugh soon ended, the smile morphed into a frowning pout. The little chibi angel crossed his arms in front of his chest. The chibi angel continued to frown at him, and in Sasuke's opinion it looked horrible on the angel.

"You're no fun!" And the chibi angel began to stomp away. Uh oh, he said the wrong thing again. Why couldn't people just suck it up?

"Wait, stop angel!" Sasuke yelled out before he even thought why he said that to begin with, but it seemed to make the angel stop. Chibi angel turned to stare at Sasuke.

"What'chu say?"

"I said, 'wait angel'." His sun hair was glowing under the other sun that was hanging above them. And his pretty ocean eyes sparkled endlessly. 'He's really pretty.'

"Why did you call me 'angel'?" He's head titled to one side, looking confused. I could feel my face heating up, I must have been blushing. 'He's really, really pretty. Like a picture.'

"Because your pretty, and all angel's are really pretty too, so you're an angel." Sasuke stated this like it was common knowledge to the world. And Sasuke watched with hidden amazement while the proclaimed angel redden with embarrassment.

"No, I'm not an angel. I'm Naruto!" The small blonde boy continued to fidget, not looking at anything except the ground. And that greatly angered the raven prince.

"No! Your pretty, you're an angel!" This finally made the blonde look up at Sasuke, the ocean eyes that the raven prince so yearnly wanted to lose himself in was swirling with childish rage.

"I'm not pretty! I'm Naruto!" Naruto stomped his foot and crossed his arms across his chest to back up his statement. After Naruto's mini tantrum Sasuke grabbed the boy and dragged him to the fountain. Making him look at the water pooled under the fountain, at his reflection.

"See, you have shiny hair and pretty eyes." Sasuke let Naruto back away from the pool in order to look back at Sasuke. "You're really pretty, angel-hime." Sasuke's face turning redder and redder with every word he said, but he kept staring at the blonde. Mentioned blonde was also blushing a very nice fiery red at the words Sasuke said.

"Naru-chan, where are you?!" And just like that our perfect moment was ruined. I ripped my I-had-seen-true-beauty eyes away from my angel princess to scowl at our intruder who bluntly had the nerve to disrupt our. . .moment? 'Are we even old enough to have a "moment"?'

An unfamiliar man came tripping out of some bushes, and looked surprisingly like the adult version of his princess. And I stood Greek-god-statue still as my princess moved away from my side and dashed over to his adult version, and that completely infuriated Sasuke. I turned toward the stranger as he held on to my princess, I tried my best to keep up my impassive face on as the soon-to-be-pleasantly-short event continued. But I was about had it with not having my princess's attention, so I decided to cut it short(er).

"What are you doing to my princess?" the man stopped his insufferable squeezing and cuddling of my princess to look where I was standing and silently fuming. Both I and the man stared at each for a long part of a minute. "Let. Go. My. Wife." And as soon as I finished my condensed sentence I noticed the stranger's eye twitch. I thought I almost saw sparks shooting out of his eyes. And the man held on even tighter to my princess.

Author POV-

"You must be the younger Uchiha brat. And what do you want with my baby, the other Uchiha went as far as touching my boy IN FRONT OF ME. He was damn lucky I didn't have my guns on me when he did that. And did you just call my baby a 'princess'? YOU'RE PRINCESS?! And what was that about a wife? (cue in father death glare)" The man's ranting went on for so long that Sasuke didn't even bother listening to all of it. He only paid attention to the beginning part where he gave an irritated eyebrow twitch at being called 'the younger Uchiha brat'. And the ending where his reaction was another(more) irritated eyebrow twitch when the man dared to give him the death glare. And Sasuke was about to retort back when a gracefully demanding voice boomed out.

"My dear husband, if you don't come back and socialize like an adult, we are going to have a nice little chat tonight!" Since it obviously wasn't his mother, it must have been the women with the flaming red hair whose voice calmly yelled out. Studying the man again, Sasuke noticed that man had changed his protective and demanding style to a freaking-out and a I-totally-saw-the-monster-under-my-bed look quicker than whenever Itachi cross dresses(which we never really know when he does, he's just that quick and good). After the man seemed to be finished with his inner monolodging debate, he let go of Sasuke's princess and sprinted towards the patio. Though not before he side glanced at the young Sasuke, clearing saying 'molest my baby and I'll kill you and eat your toes' (1) with his eyes.

Sasuke's POV_

When he was sure the stupid man had left he slowly walked over to where his precious princess was left and took hold of the blonde's hand into his own.

"Come on angel-hime, our parents are waiting for us." I smiled brightly and truly(after what seemed so long) when my princess blushed at either what I called him or us holding hands. Either way, I didn't care, the end result was adorable. Because of my gazing dreamily at him I almost didn't notice the incoherent mumbling of my blonde angel. "What was that?" I felt him stop walking, and in prevention form pulling his arm off I stopped as well, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"You said I was your wife?" At this I did quickly spin around to dazedly stare into his gorgeous baby eyes. He was evidently blushing again, making his face a distortion of red on mid-tan. He wasn't looking at me, he was probably embarrassed. I couldn't help let out a little chuckle of amusement and satisfaction.

"Yes, because I've decided that I'm gonna have you as my bride." I gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, and lightly smiled. At my answer he whipped his chibi angel face up at me, his blush just barely lightening up.

"Bride?" He titled his head in a cute gesture. I couldn't resist the urge to smile again or the feeling of brightfulness shining form him.

"Yeah, we're gonna get married, and have a family and kids. I am going to be your husband and you are gonna be my wife!" And I watched as my angel brightened more than the sun, stars and moon in the sky together.

"Really? 'Cause I'll be the bestest wife for you!"

"Yeah, and I'll be your one and only husband, loving you forever and more."

"Promise?"

"Promise. . .let's kiss on it."

Author POV-

"Okay!" And they both moved together, almost reaching, almost. . .

"Naru-chan! Where are you?! They have cookies, come on! And keep your hands off my baby, Uchiha!" And they quickly moved apart. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, he just wasn't going to get his break, would he? But sweet little Naru-chan shown mercy in the craving Uchiha and presented him with a quick peck on the cheek. Then after, proceeded to run off towards the cookies, after all he is a kid, don't expect him to pass up free cookies. Only slightly satisfied and disappointed, Sasuke pacingly walked after his most certain angel-hime-wife-to-be, hidden smile on his face and hands crammed in his pockets.

(1)- My friend at school made this really freaky picture of a girl with a knife and showed it to me. She said those words in a really creepy little kid voice that sounded possessed.

Author- Whew *wipes sweat off forehead* I thought this would never see the light of the computer screen. Sorry for anyone who was actually waiting for me to put some more stuff up. Last week was my spring break so I thought I'd be able to post up a whole lotta' crap. But alas! I was grounded from all electronic for my entire spring break so I couldn't do anything. Stupid school regulation, and grade point averages! Curse you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
